A Fading Star
by Hikaru-Chan13
Summary: Starfire gets a deadly disease and is struggling with getting better. Who remains by her side the whole way, Robin. It's my first romance,so please R&R! Arigato and enjoy!
1. The Terror of Battle

Hiya! Hikaru-Chan13 here with my first Teen Titans story! This story has been on my mind for a long time, and now, here it is on Fanfiction. This story is for all you Robin/Starfire fans out there, so make sure you guys review for me! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update. The first chapter might start out boring, but trust me on this one; the story gets a heck of a lot better! I'm watching the Fear Factor Twins edition and the mowhawk brothers won. I dunno why I said that, but okay. Here we go, chapter 1!

Chapter 1: The Terror of Battle

The sun arose over Titans' Tower and the rays shone on a red-haired Tamaranian girl as she slept. Her green eyes opened slowly as she felt the sun's warmth on her soft skin. She stretched and gently combed out her hair with a nearby brush. The young girl sat on her bed and let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, but she was soon interrupted by an awful smell.

" Aaaahh!" she heard her teammate Beast Boy squeal. She speedily flew to the kitchen and burst through the doors.

" Trouble?" she asked and observed her surroundings. She saw Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy in the Titans' kitchen.

" Trouble? Oh yeah we're in trouble" Raven said sarcastically, and rolled her eyes.

" We're okay, Starfire" Robin said to her, smiling.

" B.B. made his disgusting tofu waffles…again!" Cyborg shouted and gently smacked Beast Boy on the shoulder.

" Hey, I like tofu! Is that a problem?" Beast Boy and Cyborg began bickering and Raven cut in and began to calm them down.

" So, there is no trouble?" Starfire asked Robin in a confused tone of voice. Robin walked up to her and smiled again.

" Yeah" Robin replied, staring at her from underneath his black and white mask. She stared back and saw him hiding his blush by slowly walking over to Raven and the others. Starfire liked Robin and he felt the same about her but they never told each other exactly how they felt. She smiled sadly and sat on the couch

Robin looked back at the Tamaranian princess and thought about everything that happened to them through all the years he'd known her. There were so many times he really was going to tell her. Usually an enemy or fellow Titan interrupted the two. He smiled sadly as she had done and managed to find some regular waffles.

Then, an obnoxious sound filled the entire tower: the signal for real trouble.

" What enemy is it?" asked Robin approaching the large screen in the front of the room.

" It's a new enemy" Cyborg replied scanning all the screen's contents. " It looks like an alien, and it's terrorizing the city!"

" Titans, go!" Robin shouted and the titans went right to the city.

" Aaaaah!" Starfire screamed and was thrown into a nearby office building. She opened her eyes and flew back into action. The enemy they were facing was a blob-like alien that somewhat resembled plasmas, but it was blue with red eyes. She hurdled a starbolt at the beast and it absorbed it slowly.

" Star! It absorbs almost everything! We need to rely on physical attacks only!" Robin shouted and began to kick at the slimy alien. The slime was smelly, so Robin had a tough time kicking and holding his nose in disgust.

" Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted and banged the creature with an empty truck. The evil alien caught it and threw it back at the dark sorceress.

Cyborg was attacking it with his Sonic Cannon, while Beast Boy turned into his strongest animals. Robin was still kicking at it.

Starfire helped Robin, but was thrown into another tall building. The glass from the building cut her skin on her neck, arm, and legs.

" Ouch!" Starfire exclaimed and looked at her right arm. She was bleeding heavily and the other Titans were having no luck in defeating the monster. This looked hopeless. The evil alien creature eyed Starfire and shot a blast of disgusting poison slime at her. The Tamaranian's eyes widened as the poison was absorbed in her bleeding wounds. She began to get weaker and she floated down to the ground. Everything went black as her eyes gently closed as the tough battle resumed.

Whadja' think everyone? Good, bad, okay? Please leave a review for me! I know that this chapter is short and starts off slow, but trust me, it'll get better as I mentioned before in my intro. Please stay tuned for the next chappie! Sayonara!


	2. The Disease

Hiya everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I have returned to this story of depression, giant alien monsters that carry a deadly disease, and tofu waffles! I dunno why I updated so quickly…but I did, for all you Rob/Star fans out there. I didn't want to disappoint you now did I! Here we go, chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The disease

" Starfire wake up" a voice said as Starfire slept in a bed back at the Tower. Her eyes were still closed as she heard more voices. " Starfire?"

Starfire's head shot up and she examined her surroundings. Where was the oozing monster, the city, and the battle? She was confused and saw the heavy bleeding had barely stopped. She was covered in bandages and found that she was having troubles breathing. Her body felt so weak, that she had to lie down again. All the Titans were standing beside her, and comforting her. She was confused. When she was normally injured, they would just patch up the damage and everything would be okey dokey fine. Something terrible must've happened, something drastic.

" What happened?" Starfire asked and Raven approached her.

" That monster we fought yesterday-" the half-demon began.

" Yesterday? Did this battle not happen moments ago?" Starfire was really confused now.

" You were knocked out and well, you've been asleep for almost a day now" Robin explained and sat on the bed next to her.

" Why am I so weak? Have you found anything out yet?" Starfire looked over to Cyborg, who was examining her, like a doctor would a patient.

" That stupid alien monster we fought carried a deadly virus in the slime all over its body" he explained. Cyborg turned to her, and then to Robin.

" And?" Starfire asked as her eyes nervously widened.

" We're afraid that you've caught the virus as well," Robin said, looking down at the ground. He looked at Starfire and saw that her eyes were filled with tears and she began sniffling. It pained him to see her cry, because she was such a strong alien warrior. Still, even through her disease, he would support her the whole way through.

" Why d-did t-this have to h-happen?" Starfire asked through her heavy sniffling and sobbing.

" We're sorry, Star" said Beast Boy patting the usually hyper alien girl's shoulder.

" We are going to do everything we can to help" Robin comforted.

" Starfire, do you know of this disease?" Raven asked.

" W-what are the s-symptoms?" Starfire asked, still crying.

" Scanners say, you are very weak and are unable to move at some points, start bleeding in your wounded areas, sleep a lot, and have uncontrollable coughing. As soon as Cyborg said this, Starfire began violently coughing. Beast Boy ran into the other room and got her some water.

" Have you ever heard of a disease with these symptoms?" Robin asked, handing her a tissue from a nearby table.

" I think b-back on T-Tamaran, some of m-my p-people had t-these symptoms you s-speak of" she said, still sniffling.

" Do you know the name of the disease, Star?" Cyborg asked.

" I d-don't remember" she told them, covering her face with the sheets on the bed. She wanted to sob in private.

" We'll give you some time to remember," said Raven, as she began to walk out of the room. She smiled sadly at the heap of sheets shaped like the strange alien girl and walked down the hall to her room.

" Take a nap, Star" said Beast Boy, and followed Raven out, proceeding to his room as well.

Cyborg and Robin followed them as Starfire still remained under the covers. Robin looked back at her one last time and shut the door behind him. As he walked down the hall with the other Titans, he vowed to stay by Starfire's side until she got better.

About thirty minutes later, while the other Titans went to bed, Robin stopped by the room Starfire was in. He opened the door slowly and saw her sleeping. Her head was above the sheets, and she had her injured hand upturned on the pillow. He walked by her and sat on the side of the bed. He took her un-injured hand and laced his fingers through hers.

" Don't worry, Star," he whispered to her. " We'll find a cure, we'll get you well as soon as we can. I'll protect you from anything until then." He laid his head down next to hers and was about to kiss her cheek, when Starfire turned in another position and he let go of her hand. She muttered something incomprehensible and rolled back over to his side. He looked at her sadly and watched her as she coughed again and breathed heavily.

"_Poor Starfire"_ Robin thought as he grabbed her hand again. Surprisingly, she immediately ceased coughing when he did this. She yawned and stretched her arms. Robin froze and watched her try to get up. He let go of her hand and panicked. _" Oh no! She's getting up! She knows she can't move too much or she'll get even worse!"_

Starfire eyes opened slowly and she awned again. She heard someone else breathing, so sheturned around and saw Robin. She froze too and lied back down immediately. " How long…have you been here?" she asked, blushing and covering her mouth and nose with the sheets.

" I didn't mean to barge in here unannounced, but I was worried and I wanted to see if you were okay, you know?" Robin asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He was so embarassed, he wanted to leave right then and there, but was interrupted by a soft alien voice.

" Thank you."

" Huh?"

" Thank you for…thinking about me."

" Well…uh" Robin's face was as red as red could be. Luckily, it was pretty dark in the room, and Starfire's vision wasn't as good as it was because she had just been asleep. Still, he hid his blushing, just in case.

" Well, you should get to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow" he said and ran out of the room. He went to his room and shut the door behind him. He looked at the hand he held with hers and smiled.

In the other room Starfire looked where Robin had just been standing. She smiled and covered herself up again. In her mind the same six words went running through her head. _He really does care about me._

This chappie was a little longer, and a little better. Poor Robin heh heh...alwas gets caught blushing when Starfire is around!Aren't Rob/Star stories so adorable? See ya in chapter 3!

-Hikaru-Chan13


	3. A Cure?

What's up! Chapter 3 is heeeerrree! Yay, yay, yay! Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! I'm glad you like it! I watched the anime movie the Grave of the Freflies the other day… (Sniffles and collapses on floor) WAH! It was so sad! It was a good movie, but really sad! Anyway, here is chapter 3!

But first, replies to my reviewers (chapters 1 and 2)

**clinque:** Here is chapter 3! Keep reading and reviewing so I won't have to keep you waiting!

**Starangel4eva: **You'll have to keep reading to see! Star is my favorite, so maybe not. I still haven't worked out **most** of the story yet. If you have any chappie suggestions, please let me know!

**supershark1: **I'm glad you like it! Please continue to R&R.

**iluvrobbie: **Here you go, chapter 3! I'm glad you like it!

**Sonamyfan: **Thanks! Here's the update!

**Catgirl R and S Fan: **Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

**DeathsLastBreath: **You're welcome! Your songfic was wonderful! I read your bio by the way. You like Final Fantasy X too, huh? It's such a great game, I love it! My favorite character is Auron, heh heh! Check out my FFX story called Weirdness when you get the chance!

**Emma: **Thanks. Rob/Star stories rock, huh?

**Sango-Is-Alone: **Thank you! Please continue to review! Just out of curiosity, did you get your pen- name from the Sango in InuYasha? If not, just tell me. I'm just wondering!

**Zion: **Thanks for reviewing. I saw your profile, and it said you like DBZ. I am a huge DBZ fan! Have you ever played the Budokai games? They're so awesome! My favorite character is Goku! Keep reviewing, please!

**rsfan716: **Don't worry about fluff; more fluff will be in upcoming chapters! Keep reviewing!

**Star18: **Thank you! Please continue reviewing!

**blueraven: **Thanks! I know chapter 1 was short, but it was good, huh?

**Hikaru-Chan13:** Ha! I reviewed myself!

Wow! That many reviews for a story I made up in less than an hour! Okay, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 3: A Cure?

Starfire slept peacefully all night, thinking about the little scene with Robin. She opened her eyes slowly and coughed again. The alien tried to get up from her bed, but she felt so weak, she had to lie down immediately. She groaned and shut her eyes again.

" Starfire" said a voice.

Starfire slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. Standing before her, was Raven. " Yes?" The Tamaranian asked, wishing that Raven, was Robin.

" We have some breakfast for you, if you're hungry. I know you can't really move, but I can bring some up for you," said Raven, in her usual tone of voice.

" No. I am not hungry" Starfire replied, coughing again.

" Well, I can get you some water to stop the coughing" the half-demon offered.

" Um, okay."

" I'll be back in a few minutes," Raven said as she walked out the door.

Starfire shut her eyes. She was still trying to remember the name of the disease she had. On Tamaran, many people had it, the old and the young. The most frightening part she remembered was that everyone who had it ended up dying with it. Tears streamed down her eyes as she remembered seeing all the sick people back on her home planet. Then, she realized that the technology was better on earth and in Titans Tower. She probably could get better with the earth technology. Something was bothering her, as she thought and thought. Starfire remembered that back on Tamaran, someone said something about a special cure. The alien princess thought hard as Raven returned with her water.

" If you need anything else, use this" said Raven, pulling out a small microphone. " Cyborg and Robin hooked up speakers all throughout the tower. If you need anything at all, talk in the mike and one of us will be here shortly." Raven put the device on the table next to the bed and walked out.

" Thank you, Raven" Starfire said and took a drink from the large clear glass, still thinking about the cure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours had passed, and it was almost midnight. Starfire used the microphone many times and a Titan would always come and aid her with anything. She was tired of thinking and wanted to get some sleep. She slept so peacefully.

" I wonder if she's okay in there" said Robin outside her door.

" If she needs anything, she can use that mike we got her" Cyborg said and pointed to the door.

" Yeah. It's not like she could be dying right now," said Beast Boy.

" What is she is? I'm going to go in and check," Robin told them as Beast Boy and Cyborg walked down the long hallway to their rooms. Robin opened the door and saw the alien princess sleeping, as she was the night before. He sat on the bed and grabbed her hand, whispering the same words to her as he previously did.

Starfire's eyes shot open and looked at him. He looked back from underneath his mask. " I did not use that device," Starfire told him, pointing to the mike on the table.

" I wanted to check on you again," he said, blushing.

" Oh, I see. Thanks" she said smiling.

" Are you okay?"

Starfire shivered. It was kind of cold in the room, even though she was covered in blankets. Robin saw her shiver, and looked at her, very concerned. He hesitated at first, but he picked her up and sat her down on his lap. The Tamaranian's eyes widened as she rested her head on his chest. _This feels so warm _she thought and closed her eyes.

Robin's heart was beating a mile a minute as her embraced her. He knew she was extremely sick, but he still wanted to help her, support her. He smiled as he rested his head on her chin and gently rubbed her back.

Starfire coughed again and snuggled deeper into Robin's chest. Just then, she remembered something. There was something about Robin that made her remember everything about her home planet, and the disease.

" The cure!" she exclaimed and pulled away from Robin.

" What?" Robin was pretty confused.

" I know the cure for this disease and exactly where to find it!"

Ooooohhh! Cliffhanger! No fair, huh? Yes, I am very cruel…but it was a good chapter, yes? I added more fluffiness and cuteness as some of you requested! The next chapter might not be up for a while. I barely managed to put this chappie up today! I'm gonna be busy like, all week. So, maybe next week I'll have chapter 4 up for you guys. I start school on the 31st, so I have back to school shopping to do! I hope to make the next chappies a bit longer! Well, if you liked it, review please! Arigato!

-Hikaru-Chan13


	4. Memories of Starfire

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while and left you guys an evil cliffhanger! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I thought I'd update like, next week, but seeing how many of you love this story… I had to go on. At first, I thought this story would suck, but now I have like 30 reviews! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate all of you reviewing! I hope you all enjoy chapter 4!

Also, if I have any Final Fantasy X fans reading this story; please check out my comedy story called Weirdness, if you have time, that is.

Replies to my great reviewers (Chapter 3)

**Sirius123:** Okay, you didn't review chapter 3, but I'll put you on here anyways! I know this story is the exact opposite of Weirdness, but it's not too cheesy, right? Sorry I didn't tell you about this one, I didn't think you'd like it at all. See you at school…I hope.

**Robin's Fair Lady:** Sorry about that! Here's chapter 4! I probably won't include any more cliffhangers, just for you guys! Thank you for reviewing, though!

**Zion:** Here you go, chapter 4 is all ready for reading! I hope you like it! Thanks a lot for the reviews!

**DeathsLastBreath:** Thank you! I know what you mean, FFX-2 definitely wasn't as good as FFX, but the ending was cute! The FFX ending makes me tear up every time I see it. It is my favorite video game! FFX has a lot more magic and a better storyline than X-2. Plus, it has Auron (heart eyes) and X-2 doesn't have everyone's favorite warrior monk. Thanks for reading Weirdness, and chappie 5 is up for that too! Please check it out as soon as you can! Thanks again for the great reviews!

**trippin': **As I mentioned in a previous reply, there will be no more cliffhangers since I pissed a lot of you off! Sorry, and keep reading!

**clinque: **Thanks for asking how I am; I'm hanging in there. I start school this week and am pretty bummed out. I'm the bomb, huh? A reviewer before has never called me that! Thanks! Good luck in school, and I'm just curious: what grade are you in? I'm going into 8th. Thanks again for asking about how I'm doing, that was very polite…unlike me, ahem. Keep on reading and reviewing!

**Catgirl R and S Fan:** Your story was good! I liked it a lot! Very, very cute idea! Please add more and keep reviewing my story as well!

**samanthe2121: **Thank you for the review! Glad you like it! Please continue to review future chappies as well!

**Starangel4eva:** You think I have the story all planned out, huh? You might want to rethink that! I thought of this story in less than an hour and I'm typing whatever comes into this thing I call a brain. I think it's the size of an apple, but that's okay! Thanks for the review!

**rsfan716: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Gosh, I hope I didn't spell sorry wrong! My story kicks ass…thanks! Please keep reviewing and oh yeah…SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Okay I reviewed myself again and its pointless to include that now isn't it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4: Memories of Starfire

" You know a cure? Starfire, where is it" Robin pleaded, no longer embracing the young alien princess. Starfire looked at him and turned her head to face the mike she had been using.

" Titans, report to me immediately! I know of a cure for my illness" she spoke and coughed when she had finished.

Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg sprinted to the Tamaranian's temporary room and quickly opened the door.

" A cure, really?" asked Cyborg and then yawned.

" Is it a medicine?" Raven wondered and approached Starfire.

" Not exactly. Trust me, I know it exists!" Starfire said between small coughs.

" Is it somewhere close, because I am not traveling to the other side of the universe to get it" Beast Boy annoyingly complained.

" No. It is on my home planet: Tamaran" said Starfire smiling at Beast Boy as he swore under his breath.

" So, if it isn't a type of medicine, what is it?" asked Robin, placing a hand on her back.

" The Spring of Kuriesha" the young alien said and looked around at the other Titans.

" The spring of what-cha-wa-wa?" asked Beast Boy, stupidly.

" It is a sacred spring on my planet. The water in it, heals anyone who steps in," explained Starfire, smiling at her good memory.

" How do you know about it that well?' Raven asked and sat in the chair next to the bed.

" Something happened, when I was a child."

" I see."

" We should probably go to Tamaran tomorrow morning. I'll get the T-Ship ready to go tonight" Cyborg said and walked out of the room with Beast Boy and Raven behind him.

" Goodnight, Starfire" Robin said softly and grabbed her hand. " We will find that spring for you." He hesitated and kissed her on the head. The alien blushed and covered her face with the sheets on her bed as she coughed.

Robin smiled and stared at her as he walked out of the room. Suddenly, a large hand grasped him from behind and Robin fell on his ass.

" C-Cyborg? I thought you went to prepare the T-Ship?" the angry Robin asked. The two walked down the hall to where the T-Ship was kept.

" What were you doing in there" Cyborg wondered and raised his eyebrow and smirked.

" I was…making sure Star was okay" he said, truthfully.

" Then, what was that I saw you do moments ago?"

" I-uh-well…"

" Dude, it is so damn obvious you're in love with her. Just tell her dude. I know she likes you. C'mon, you like her too! Tell her!"

" I try! I really do try! Its just, I get all nervous and I can't talk, you know?"

" No, I don't know. I do know this…you have got to tell her! Maybe that's what made her all sick and stuff."

" We all know perfectly well the monster we fought carried the illness, not me not telling her that I really like her. Get it straight!"

" It was a guess! Just, go to bed and think it over," Cyborg pointed to the door to Robin's room. " Night."

" Goodnight" said Robin and got in bed. " Maybe, he's right" Robin said to himself and fell right asleep.

Back in Star's makeshift room, she thought about The Spring of Kuriesha and smiled. Her smile stayed on her face, until she began to have a dream about her sad past.

Flashback/ Star's dream:

_Starfire was sitting on the steps of a large building as a young child. She wore the same clothes, in a smaller version and smiled. She played with her long red hair and her emerald eyes twinkled as she looked up at the pinkish sky. Then, the young alien noticed her older sister Blackfire approach her._

" _Sister!" Starfire greeted and hugged her big sister._

" _No Koraid'r" Blackfire said sadly, breaking away from her sibling's embrace._ (A/N For those of you who don't know this, Koraid'r is Star's real name. Blackfire's is Komand'r.)

" _Sister, what is wrong?"_

_" I-I'm sick and I need to find The Spring of Kuriesha before I give you the illness. It is very contageous and I can't let you suffer the same pain."_

_Blackfire suddenly felt weak and collapsed onto the hard ground. Kid Starfire's eyes widened and she began to softly cry._

" _Komand'r! Sister!" young Starfire panicked and rushed over to her older sibling. Then, Starfire cried and hugged her sister. " I'll find that spring for you, somehow…"_

_Blackfire didn't move._

_" SISTER! No, don't die, don't die! SISTER!"_

End Flashback/Dream

Starfire woke up, and found that she was crying . " Sister!" she sobbed and cried louder. She knew her sister was a criminal now, but she still remembered how horrified she was that day. Blackfire was Starfire's role model, until she went bad, of course.Star also remembered how some of Tamaran's brave warriors traveled to the holy place along with the sisters and cured Blackfire. She remembered it was a long journey to the curing water, but the Titans would risk anything to keep her alive and well.

Starfire clamed herself down and coughed quietly, falling asleep soon after.

I hope that was any good! Please let me know! It wasn't a cliffhanger, but I thought it ended okay! I hope it wasn't too cheesy either! Well, I start school on Wednesday and I'm a little sad that summer's just about over. I can't wait until Christmas, though! My b-day is the day before Christmas, so I really do have something to look forward to! I won't have the next chappie up until maybe next week, so hang in there and remember to leave a review if you liked it!

-Hikaru-Chan13


	5. Destination: Tamaran

HA! I updated! Yes! Thanks my grand reviewer peoples! I am extremely hyper right now and I need to be restrained! Cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow! Hyper, hyper, hyper pickled eggplant!

Anyway, as I mentioned in the last chappie, I have a Final Fantasy X story called Weirdness. If any of you guys like or are totally obsessed with the game (ahem, like myself) please check it out! I beg of you! I have chapter 5 up and I am still working' on 6, so it'll be good!

Replies to my reviewers, who are probably freaked out that I am hyper and begging them to read a story they probably have no clue what it is about:

**Rob/Star super fan:** Thank you! So, you like Naruto too, huh? I am trilled about the premiere on Toonami this week! By the way, Kakashi is mine! My bishounen! Thanks again!

**dave:** Don't worry about star. I will probably let her live, since I am nice, and she is my favorite. Thanks for the review!

**Starangel4eva:** You think I have a brain? Thanks! At least someone cares (sniffle). Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chappie!

**Zion:** The update is here! Please enjoy!

**Catgirl R and S Fan:** Thank you so much! I'll check out 'Birthday Bash' when I get the chance. Isn't Christmas awesome? Hyper, hyper! I'll look out for that 'Cat Girl' story when the holiday season draws near. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews!

**smilynae1:** Thanks! You like fluffiness, huh? I will put as much fluff in as possible.

**rsfan716: **You went ballistic and said, damn it why must you do this to me? It was in all capital letters too. I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the reviews!

**Robin's Fair Lady:** I sometimes run out of ideas when I write a new chapter. My mind goes blank and it ends up sucking at the end. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!

**DeathsLastBreath:** Thank you! Please check out and review Weirdness again!

**trippin': **Well…thanks. I wanted to see how readers reacted with a cliffhanger. It was my first one for this story, and my Final Fantasy X one. It was an experiment and it attracted some new reviewers! Thanks again!

**Samanthe2121:** Thank you! I know it was short; still, it didn't lose that fluff we all love!

**StarTitan: **You reviewed the first chapter, but I'll include you on here. Thanks for reading and I might check out your story. I am not the biggest Mucha Lucha fan in the world, but I'll do anything for a reviewer. Thanks again!

**Sirius123:** Thanks Sirius-Chan! Naruto premiere this week! Yes, Kakashi! I've been watching Avatar lately, and you're right, it is so addictive! I love it! See you at school!

**Hikaru-Chan13:** I like reviewing myself.

Those are the replies, now lets get moving with chapter 5! HYPER!

Chapter 5: Destination: Tamaran

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Starfire awoke the next morning, still feeling really sick and unable to move her body much. She gazed around the room and remembered what happened last night. They were going to Tamaran; she was going to be saved. The young alien smiled and closed her eyes again. Still, the journey to her home planet would take a day or two. What if she were to die along the way? What if something happened, and the other Titans died?

Starfire pulled the sheets over her head and softly cried. Suddenly, her door opened and Robin was standing in front of her. She pulled the sheets down from her face and looked at him.

" Are you okay?" Robin asked, slowly approaching her. He sat in the chair beside her bed and saw her watery eyes.

" I am…fine" she replied, wiping her eyes with the sheets and coughed quietly.

" Why were you crying?"

" I was thinking about…something."

" Would you like to share it?"

" No…I might frighten you, because…it's difficult to explain."

" Well maybe you could-" Robin started to say, but was interrupted by Cyborg on the tower's intercom.

" Robin! We are all ready to launch! Come on! Get your ass down here to the T-Ship pronto!" Cyborg obnoxiously yelled.

Starfire looked at Robin and Robin looked back. " I can c-carry you if you want" he hesitated to say.

" Sure. I can't move much anyway" Starfire smiled and managed to sit up. Very carefully, Robin picked her up, with one hand under her knees and the other on her back. The young alien placed her arms around his neck as Robin slowly walked down the hall to the T-Ship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" It's about time you two showed up!" Beast Boy complained and got in the large spaceship. " Let's go Robin! We have to get to Tamaran soon!"

Starfire sat ion her seat with a blanket draped across her body. The ship's seats were pretty comfortable, so a pillow wasn't needed.

" Everyone ready?" Raven asked and strapped herself in her seat.

" Yes! We're ready to launch when ready, Robin" Cyborg said excitedly.

" W launch in 3…2…1…GO" shouted Robin and launched the T-Ship. It quickly flew up into the sky and broke free of the earth's atmosphere. They were in outer space, and ready to head for Tamaran. Starfire gazed at all the stars around her and smiled. She was heading for home.

" According to my navigator" Robin began, looking at all the technical thingies in his area of the ship. " Tamaran is-"

" West" Starfire interrupted and pointed west.

" Well, thanks Star!" Robin blushed and steered the ship to the direction she pointed.

" So, Starfire" Raven began. " Exactly how long will this trip take?"

" I'd say about two days," Starfire replied. " It'll take two days back too." _If I make it to the spring._

" Hopefully, we won't encounter any evil alien fiends" Beast Boy said and gulped loudly.

As if on cue, an alien ship hit the ship, and it wasn't a friendly alien at all. More ships similar to the one surrounded the T-Ship.

" Those are enemies of Tamaran!" Starfire explained. " Be careful! They are an extremely powerful nation!"

" That isn't a good thing!" Cyborg shouted and fired back. One ship went down and three remained.

As the battle resumed, Starfire remembered the war that happened between Tamaran and the enemies they were facing right now.

Flashback 

" _Koraid'r! We are being attacked! We must find the shelter!" Blackfire shouted and grabbed her younger sister by the wrist._

" _NO! I want to fight and help Tamaran!" Star protested and yanked her wrist away from her older sibling._

" _You are too young, as am I! You are not a fully trained warrior yet! The both of us still need to have more training when we use our starbolts! We cannot fight yet! Come we must find a shelter!"_

" _But s-sister" Starfire began to cry. " We will lose if the two of us don't participate in battle! We must go!"_

" _You don't understand Koraid'r! This isn't a game! War is not for us to be a part of! If you get hit, your life ends! In other words, you die! Death awaits us if we go down! Come, to the shelter!"_

"_I-I understand…"_

_End Flashback._

The ship was hit again and Starfire snapped out of her flashback.

" One ship is left!" Beast Boy shouted and then, the last ship got shot down.

" We are victorious?" Starfire asked happily and coughed.

" Yes!" Cyborg said and began heading for Tamaran.

Starfire knew that there might be more enemy ships on their journey, if they made it farther. For some reason, her head was filled with false hope about the journey and what the spring did. The other Titans had faith in the spring's powers, and somehow Starfire didn't. As the T-Ship headed farther west, Tamaran drew closer and so did the Spring of Kuriesha.

Okay, the ending was somewhat of a cliffhanger, but not like chapter 3. If it's all right, I think the next chapter will be a cliffy too. I might not, so I'm warning you just in case it is. Poor Star! She is sad about the spring and the others are happy. Oh, if you hate the flashbacks, please let me know. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 6!


End file.
